Smashs endrabblés
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Recueil d'OS 1. Les corbeaux prennent leur envol (KageHina) 2. Ce venin qui me ronge le coeur (KageHina - KenHina) 3. De la difficulté d'embrasser son petit ami (AsaNoya) 4. Problèmes d'insomnie (AsaNoya) 5. La maison hantée (AsaNoya)
1. Les corbeaux prennent leur envol

**Pairing:** KageHina

 **Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, tout est à Haruichi Furudate

 **Thème:** joie

 **Notes:** je l'ai enfin fait! Depuis le temps que je le voulais, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire un petit quelque chose sur Haikyu et maintenant que je suis lancée, j'espère que d'autres textes suivront.

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 70e nuit du FoF. Le texte fait plus nostalgique que joyeux, mais j'espère que la joie se sent quand même en filigrane.

* * *

 **Aujourd'hui, les corbeaux prennent leur envol**

Kageyama contemplait le gymnase d'un air nostalgique.

Trois ans de souvenirs emplissaient cette pièce qui avait vu se succéder des générations de membres du club de volley.

Quelques moments de peines, mais surtout beaucoup de scènes de joie.

Des périodes de doute, de crainte, des périodes de peur, mais aussi beaucoup d'espoir.

En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque entendre le parquet craquer sous les déplacements rapides. Le claquement de la balle sur les paumes tendues vers le ciel. Les cris exubérants de Nishinoya et Tanaka, les directives d'Ennoshita, pourtant tous trois partis il y a un an déjà. Il pouvait presque revoir le sourire encourageant et rassurant de Sugawara, la force calme et tranquille de Daichi.

Toutes ces heures avaient figurés parmi les plus heureuses de son existence.

Kageyama sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement dans sa poitrine.

C'était là qu'il s'était construit, en tant que joueur de volley, mais aussi en tant qu'homme.

Il y avait appris la leçon la plus importante qui soit : personne ne jouait jamais en solo.

Dans la vie comme dans le jeu, on ne pouvait gagner seul.

Etre à la fois réceptionneur, passeur, attaquant et bloqueur.

Ils étaient une équipe, tous faisant bloc face à l'adversité, prêt à briser les murs pour pouvoir voir cette vue du sommet, celle qui s'étendait par-delà le filet.

Et quelles que soient les difficultés, c'était à six qu'ils les affrontaient.

Mais c'était surtout lui qui avait fait de ces heures les plus heureuses de son existence.

Il aimait son sourire toujours débordant de joie.

Ses grands yeux expressif couleur noisette pétillant sans cesse de bonne humeur.

Ses douces boucles rousses, qu'il ne se lassait pas de caresser.

Cette vitalité débordante d'énergie – parfois un peu trop – qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Hinata était son rayon de soleil, celui qui illuminait sa vie au quotidien depuis maintenant presque trois ans.

Bien sûr, le chemin avait été long. Ils s'étaient d'abord cordialement détestés, menaçant même de se faire jeter hors de l'équipe dès les dix premières minutes – un record dans les annales du club de volley-ball de Karasuno. Mais pour pouvoir continuer à jouer, assouvir leur passion dévorante pour le volley, ils avaient été forcés de mettre leurs différents de côté. D'apprendre à travailler ensemble, main dans la main. Peu à peu, la défiance s'était muée en confiance absolue d'abord de la part de son attaquant, puis bilatérale.

Tout comme par la suite, l'amitié indéfectible qui s'était tissée entre eux avait fini par laisser place à quelque chose de bien plus tendre, de bien plus doux.

Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir doucement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en distinguant des pas légers, comme ceux d'un jeune corbeau, firent grincer le parquet de bois clair, patiné par le passage des ans et l'entraînement intensif des différentes équipes de volley qui s'étaient succédée depuis des générations, avant qu'une main frêle vienne se glisser dans la sienne.

Ils restèrent un instant côte à côte, sans prononcer le moindre mot, ce qui relevait presque de l'exploit pour le moulin à parole qu'était son compagnon.

Kageyama devina que Shoyo était aussi ému que lui.

Ils entendaient au loin les murmures enthousiastes des conversations de leurs camarades dans la cour. La joie de tous. Les larmes de joies de mères particulièrement expressives. La fierté des pères devant leurs rejetons qui devenaient enfin des hommes, des femmes, des adultes accomplis.

Dans un instant, ils les rejoindraient.

Dans un instant ils retourneraient dans cette cour bondée et bruyante, sous les cerisiers dont les pétales d'un rose tendre volaient au gré de la brise légère dans le ciel azuré de printemps.

Mais seulement dans un instant.

Pour le moment, cet instant était encore à eux.

Cependant, tout avait toujours une fin et celle-ci venait toujours bien trop cite.

Elle était inéluctable et même si elle marquait le début d'un nouveau commencement, dans lequel ils se jetteraient avec joie, elle impliquait de devoir tourner la page de ces merveilleuses années lycée.

Hinata finit par briser le silence, comme à regret.

\- Allons-y, Tobio.

Kageyama hocha de la tête et, après un dernier regard à la pièce, ils tournèrent les talons, sortant de cette salle emplie de souvenirs.

Se dirigeant vers la lumière de l'autre côté de la lourde porte de fer.

Vers cette nouvelle existence qui leur tendait les bras.

Vers cette nouvelle aventure qu'ils affronteraient tous les deux ensembles, main dans la main.

Aujourd'hui, les corbeaux prenaient leur envol.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt!


	2. Ce venin qui me ronge le coeur

**Pairing :** one-sided KageHina et KenHina

 **Thème :** Toxine

 **Notes :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 70e nuit du FoF.

Je suis plutôt inspirée sur Haikyu cette nuit, mais je suppose que le fait d'écouter les OST de l'anime n'y est pas totalement étranger...

* * *

 **Ce venin qui me ronge le coeur**

Kageyama n'aurait jamais pensé expérimenter par lui-même un jour la jalousie.

Les filles et l'amour en général ne l'avait jamais intéressés et il avait toujours trouvé idiot ceux qui faisaient de leurs histoires de cœur le centre de leur vie.

Car depuis qu'il avait l'âge de marcher, depuis qu'il pouvait tenir dans ses mains une balle, son affection s'était toujours portée exclusivement sur le volley.

Et tant qu'il pourrait jouer, tant qu'il pourrait faire des passes, il serait heureux, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Sans se douter qu'un jour, qu'un petit lutin aux cheveux roux et bouclés ferait irruption dans sa vie, chamboulant tout sur son passage telle la tornade humaine qu'il était.

Il n'avait d'abord qu'eu du mépris pour Hinata, cet imbécile qui avait perdu trois ans de collège – mais qu'avait-il donc fait durant celui-ci ? Ne s'était-il donc pas entraîné ? – alors qu'il était doté d'une vélocité et d'une puissance de saut hors du commun. Pire, il en avait voulu à cet imbécile qui compromettait ses chances de jouer comme passeur, du moins s'ils ne remportaient pas le match que le capitaine leur avait fixé.

Il était lourd, bruyant et ennuyeux. C'était un boulet dont il se serait bien passé.

Mais peu à peu, en voyant l'autre lui vouer une confiance absolue, il avait été forcé de changer son opinion. Il aimait toujours le taquiner et entrer en compétition avec lui pour les choses les plus triviales – lequel des deux arriverait le premier au gymnase ou d'autres futilités du même style -, mais il n'y avait plus aucune hostilité derrière.

Il s'était mis à apprécier la compagnie de cette tête brûlée bruyante et exaspérante par moments, ses demandes incessantes pour des passes.

Et peu à peu, s'en qu'il s'en rende compte, Hinata était devenue une part essentielle de sa vie.

Celle qui le poussait à sans cesse se dépasser et s'améliorer, l'autre part de leur redoutable attaque en duo.

Un coéquipier, un ami, peut être son premier meilleur ami.

Rien de plus, mais rien de moins également.

Il se trompait lourdement.

Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le voyait rire et plaisanter, ce n'est qu'en voyant ses yeux noisette pétiller de joie alors que son bras était négligemment passé autours de la taille du passeur de Nekoma qu'il comprenait l'ampleur de la tragédie qui le frappait.

Kageyama était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de cette tête brûlée qui lui servait d'attaquant.

S'il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il pu y faire quelque chose.

Peut-être aurait-il pu inviter Hinata au cinéma ou même à faire quelques passes lors d'une promenade dans le parc avant de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Oui, peut-être cela aurait-il pu se faire.

Mais il était désormais trop tard.

Et telle une toxine, une bile acariâtre qui lui rongeait le cœur et lui tordait l'estomac, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur à vif se déchirer en mille morceaux le voyant se pencher vers leur adversaire de toujours pour l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Oui, j'ai allègrement brisé mon OTP et fait au passage souffrir Kageyama, mais difficile de faire autrement avec le thème. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas empêché d'apprécier.


	3. La difficulté d'embrasser son petit ami

**Pairing:** AsaNoya, légère mention de DaiSuga et de KageHina

 **Thème:** Esquive

 **Notes:** Os écrit dans le cadre de la 70e nuit du FoF.

OTP oblige (ce pairing causera ma mort, parce que je les trouve juste parfaits, adorables et mignons tous les deux), ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire un AsaNoya, sans arriver à trouver une idée sur laquelle partir. Et quand j'ai vu le thème, je me suis dit que c'était juste fait pour notre grand trouillard préféré.

* * *

 **De la difficulté d'embrasser son petit ami**

Nishinoya adorait son petit ami, vraiment.

Sous ses dehors qui pouvaient sembler intimidants au premier abord, Asahi était une véritable crème. Toujours attentif au moindre de ses désirs, prévenant avec lui, avec un sourire si doux qu'il ne manquait jamais de le faire fondre.

Mais sa grande taille n'empêchait pas Asahi d'être un véritable trouillard, un peu couillon sur les bords comme le résumait Tanaka.

Certes, c'était son côté timide, en contraste total avec son apparence, qui faisait son charme et Noya adorait définitivement la manière dont ses joues s'empourpraient quand, s'emparant du haut de son uniforme, il le forçait à se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Il ne lui demandait pas de prendre l'initiative, même si, soyons honnête, cela ne lui aurait pas déplu qu'Asahi manifeste parfois un peu plus d'assurance et décide d'initier leurs baisers.

Il comprenait que c'était nouveau, pour Asahi comme pour lui. Que se découvrir un faible pour un autre homme, et à fortiori son meilleur ami depuis deux ans, pouvait être déstabilisant et embarrassant, d'autant plus lorsqu'on se pensait résolument hétéro. Qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent leurs marques dans cette nouvelle relation et qu'Asahi avait toujours eu tendance à être effrayé par l'inconnu et à prendre la fuite lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tout cela, Nishinoya le comprenait et l'acceptait, tout comme il savait que, malgré le fait qu'il soit l'aîné des deux, il ne lui fallait pas brusquer Asahi et qu'il devait y aller doucement, à son rythme, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mais voilà, cela ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter qu'Asahi cesse de s'esquiver à la moindre alerte.

C'était normal qu'ils se fassent discrets et évitent les manifestations publiques d'affection non seulement en ville, où les passants n'auraient pas manqué de cancaner et de les regarder d'un air désobligeant, mais aussi – et surtout - au lycée. Les garçons de leurs âges pouvaient être de véritables petits imbéciles et Noya n'avait pas spécialement envie de se voir affubler de l'étiquette _pédale_ pour le reste de sa scolarité. Il suffisait de voir Tsukkishima qui, après avoir surpris Noya en train d'embrasser furtivement l'as dans les vestiaires avant le début de l'entraînement, n'avait pas pu retenir un gay entre deux toussotements – même s'il s'était fait incendier du regard par Sugawara qui venait d'arriver et n'avait plus osé la ramener par la suite - pour s'en convaincre.

Ils savaient que leurs coéquipiers étaient au courant de leur relation, qu'ils l'acceptaient et qu'aucun ne se serait permis la moindre remarque déplacée, même si, avec Daichi et Sugawara qui entretenaient une liaison discrète depuis plusieurs mois et Hinata toujours pendu aux basques de Kageyama, il aurait été difficile d'en être autrement.

Mais malgré cela, ça n'empêchait pas Asahi de se raidir lorsqu'ils devenaient un peu trop proches et de refuser toute démonstration d'affection, même lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans les vestiaires à la fin de l'entraînement, lorsque tous les autres étaient partis.

Parce que, sait-on jamais, l'un d'entre eux aurait pu oublier quelque chose…

Mais cette fois, pensa Noya tandis qu'il avait agrippé le col du gakuran de son petit-ami pour l'embrasser passionnément, il ne le laisserait pas s'esquiver si facilement.

Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre du lycéen de deuxième année. Sans personne d'autre à la maison. Ni petit frère, ni petite sœur pour les déranger, Nishinoya étant, au contraire d'Asahi, enfant unique. Sans adultes pour faire irruption dans la chambre au mauvais moment, ses parents travaillant et rentrant généralement tard.

Rien qu'Asahi et lui, sans quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu pousser le grand lycéen à se rétracter.

Cette fois-ci songea-t-il, il pourrait l'embrasser de tout son saoul et profiter de la douceur de ses lèvres, du contact de ces grandes mains qui agrippaient le tissu de son uniforme jusqu'à plus soif.

Et peut-être même plus se dit-il en faisant sauter la boucle de ceinture de son partenaire tandis que ses lèvres avaient glissés le long de sa mâchoire et s'attaquaient désormais à son cou. C'était bien parti…

Alors que ses gestes devenaient plus fiévreux et qu'il débarrassait son compagnon de son gakuran, il entendit soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et du bruit dans le hall.

\- Yu, je suis rentrée ! lança joyeusement sa mère depuis le pied de l'escalier.

Asahi se redressa avec un petit glapissement surpris, les joues d'un beau rouge écrevisse, et entrepris de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

Nishinoya soupira.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait aller plus loin avec lui…

* * *

Et voilà, c'était mon dernier texte sur Haikyu fait dans le cadre de la 70e nuit du FoF, mais j'espère encore en faire d'autres dans le cadre des prochaines ou en dehors, parce qu'Haikyu est une véritable mine d'inspiration et que ses personnages sont tous plus attachants et adorables les uns que les autres. A bientôt!

A chaque review, Asahi (et l'auteure par la même occasion) prend un peu plus confiance en lui! ;)


	4. Problèmes d'insomnie

**Pairings :** AsaNoya ! Parce que, même si j'aime aussi énormément le KageHina et le IwaOi, c'est juste mon OTP et il n'y en a pas assez.

 **Note :** j'avais commencé à rédiger cet OS lors d'une des nuits du FoF, mais sa longueur (plus de 2 000 mots, alors que mes contributions aux nuits se situent généralement dans les alentours de 800, voire moins) ainsi que le fait que j'étais assez débordée cette semaine-là font que je ne l'ai pas terminé à temps. Mais je suis retombée sur le fichier les jours derniers et ayant passé deux heures dans le train aujourd'hui (et ayant quand même envie de le terminer), j'ai eu le temps de l'achever. Je le poste donc hors nuit, en espérant que vous apprécierez !

 **Thème :** ronflements

* * *

 **Problèmes d'insomnie**

Malgré leur première journée d'entraînement éreintante, Nishinoya ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas tant les bruyants ronflements de Ryu, qui avait posé son futon à côté du sien, ou les légers sifflements de Kinnoshita qui le dérangeaient que la présence, à quelques mètres de lui, d'Asahi, dont il était seulement séparé par une fine cloison de béton.

Asahi…

Le libéro ne savait plus trop où il en était avec leur ace. Ils avaient entamé quelques semaines avant le match contre Date Kogyo une relation discrète qu'ils n'avaient pas ébruités auprès de leur coéquipier – même si Noya se doutait que, avec sa clairvoyance, Suga s'était certainement douté de quelque chose et qu'il n'avait pas dû manquer de le dire à Daichi.

Puis le match fatidique avait eu lieu… et plus rien. Rongé par une culpabilité totalement injustifiée, Asahi s'était refermé comme une huître, fuyant les activités du club tandis que lui-même en était suspendu. Il ne lui envoyait plus ni messages, ni appels et, lorsqu'il l'apercevait dans les couloirs du lycée, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éviter, se volatilisant mystérieusement à chaque fois que le libéro arrivait à sa hauteur.

Ce qui énervait Noya. Il aimait le côté timide d'Asahi, son manque d'assurance qui le rendait étrangement attendrissant malgré son apparence à première vue intimidante (même s'il suffisait de le côtoyer ne fusse-ce que cinq minutes pour s'apercevoir qu'il tenait plus du gros nounours que de la racaille). Il aimait sa gentillesse sans limites et son caractère doux tellement à l'opposé du sien. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer que parfois, son ainé fasse preuve d'un peu plus d'assurance et affronte les événements au lieu de toujours fuir.

Le libéro ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir, comptant les ballons qui passaient au-dessus du filet au lieu des habituels moutons.

Mais cela était vain. Sans cesse, ses pensées revenaient vers Asahi. Sans cesse, son visage s'imposait à lui.

Avec un soupir, Noya comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir.

Pas tant qu'Asahi et lui ne seraient physiquement séparés que par quelques mètres, alors que tant d'autres choses flottaient entre eux.

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : il allait falloir qu'il tire les choses au clair. Tout de suite.

Nishinoya se leva et, le plus silencieusement possible –même s'il était quasiment sur que le vacarme qui sortait de la bouche et des narines de Ryu étoufferait tout bruit – se faufila hors de la chambre. Puis, sans tergiverser une seule seconde (il était certain qu'à sa place, Asahi aurait tourné en rond devant la porte pendant des heures, hésitant entre toquer ou non et se ravisant à chaque fois qu'il prenait une décision), se glissa dans la pièce voisine qu'occupait ses aînés de troisième année.

Il repéra immédiatement Asahi. Fait amusant, il avait placé son futon contre le mur qui séparait son dortoir de celui des deuxièmes années, exactement à la même hauteur que celui de Noya. Comme quoi, la distance entre eux était encore moins grande que ce qu'il n'imaginait…

Noya se faufila jusqu'à lui, vérifiant au passage que Daichi et Suga étaient bien endormis – ce qui, au vu des légers ronflements de Daichi, semblait au moins être le cas pour leur capitaine. Suga pour sa part était étrangement silencieux, mais comme il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste en entendant la porte coulisser ou en l'entendant traverser la pièce, le libéro se dit qu'il devait être assoupi lui aussi. Du moins l'espérait-il.

\- Asahi, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Les beaux yeux marron de l'ace s'ouvrirent immédiatement et furent instantanément traversés par une lueur de panique.

\- Noya ? couina-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Imagine que Daichi et Suga te voie, qu'est-ce-que…

Et voilà, songea Noya avec fatalité. Il commençait déjà à paniquer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire…

Le libéro plaqua sa main contre la bouche de son… petit-ami ? Ex—petit ami ? Ami ? Ou juste coéquipier ?... il ne savait plus, il était vraiment temps qu'ils mettent les choses à plat. Les yeux de l'ace s'écarquillèrent de surprise tendait que Noya murmura doucement.

\- Chuuut si tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous entendent ! Est-ce-que je peux enlever ma main ou tu vas te mettre à paniquer encore une fois ?

La pique ne passa pas inaperçue et confirma ce que l'ace avait déjà deviné en voyant le visage ainsi que le regard déterminé de Noya penché sur lui. Ils allaient avoir la Discussion. Celle qu'Asahi s'efforçait d'éviter depuis qu'il avait réintégré le club de volley, sans toutefois se leurrer complètement. Qu'il le veuille ou non, celle-ci finirait tôt ou tard par avoir lieu. Même si, en grand trouillard (Ryu aurait certainement dit un mot nettement moins poli), il aurait préféré tard que tôt. Néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que celle-ci se ferait au beau milieu de la nuit, à côté de deux de leurs coéquipiers endormis…

Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, Nishinoya lança :

\- J'ai à te parler.

\- Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain.

\- Non.

Le ton était sans appel. S'il le laissait faire, il tenterait encore de s'esquiver et les dieux seuls savaient quand, entourés par leurs coéquipiers, il pourrait l'attraper pour avoir une discussion privée, sans que les commères du club – et Ryu et Hinata au premier plan – n'aillent tout divulguer en place publique.

Asahi soupira. Il n'avait plus le choix, n'est-ce-pas ? Il était dos au mur, au propre comme au figuré. L'instant tant redouté était venu et n'allait pas pouvoir se dérober plus longtemps.

\- Noya, je… commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre immédiatement.

Son comportement avait été inexcusable car, même s'il avait été rongé par la culpabilité, qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux après avoir si lamentablement échoué, rien ne justifiait qu'il l'évite et le laisse sans nouvelle pendant plus d'un mois. Noya avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir et, s'il décidait que tout se terminerait ce soir, qu'il ne voulait plus le voir - et encore moins lui parler - en dehors du club, Asahi ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer.

Parce que dans l'histoire, il était le seul fautif.

Alors, que dire ? Que faire ? Déclarer qu'il était désolé, qu'il regrettait, mais qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas eu la force de pouvoir soutenir son regard ne suffirait pas, il en était bien conscient. Pourtant, cela constituerait un premier pas et, pour le moment, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir.

\- Nishinoya, je suis dés…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé ! gronda le libéro en le saisissant par l'encolure de son t-shirt. Comment peux-tu avoir l'audace de penser que ça suffira ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai traversé ! Sais-tu as quel point cela m'a fait mal m'abandonner comme ça, sans un regard, sans un mot, comme si je ne comptais pour rien !? Comme si je n'avais aucune valeur à ses yeux !? Tu as vraiment agi comme le dernier des lâches !

Puis, se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls – et que soit Daichi et Suga avaient un sommeil de plomb, soit ils avaient choisis de se taire pour ne pas les interrompre -, Yu se calma et relâcha sa prise.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot, Asahi… Je devrais t'en vouloir, je devrais te détester… mais je ne peux pas.

Nishinoya Yu ne pleurait jamais. Il affrontait tous les défis avec un sourire bravache et une bonne dose de confiance et même les plus dures défaites ne l'ébranlaient pas.

Noya était un roc, celui que qui redonnait confiance. Celui qui lui redonnait confiance parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

Pourtant, c'étaient bien des larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux.

Ce fut seulement en voyant ces fines perles cristallines qu'Asahi réalisa pleinement la portée de ce qu'il avait fait ou, plutôt, de ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Par sa faute, Noya avait atrocement souffert. Combien de fois avait-il regardé son portable en vain, espérant qu'il lui donnerait des nouvelles ? Combien de fois son cœur s'était-il brisé en voyant celui qu'il aimait le fuir et l'éviter dans les couloirs de l'école, presque comme s'il était un pestiféré ? Et quels autres dégâts son comportement lâche et égoïste avait-il causé ?

Il s'était vraiment comporté comme le dernier des crétins, n'est-ce-pas ? Un minable, un abruti fini, une brute insensible. Tout ce temps, la culpabilité et le remord l'avaient peut être rongé, mais celui qui avait véritablement souffert de son comportement était Nishinoya.

Et à jamais il s'en voudrait pour cela.

Les mots seuls ne suffiraient pas pour se faire pardonner. Alors, Asahi fit la seule chose à faire, même tant il avait peur que Noya ne le repousse. Glissant ses bras dans le dos de Noya, il l'attira contre lui. Après quelques secondes, le libéro agrippa le pan de son t-shirt de nuit et laisser aller sa tête contre son torse.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi enlacer ? Cinq minutes, dix minutes, une heure ? Asahi n'aurait su le dire. Ils ne se souciaient plus du temps, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'autre qui leur avait tant manqué.

Ce fut Noya qui rompit finalement le silence, bien qu'il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour se détacher de l'étreinte de l'étudiant de troisième année.

\- Asahi ?

\- Oui ? répondit l'ace d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ne crois pas que je t'aie pardonné.

L'ace grimaça, même s'il savait que cela était normal. Maintenant que les choses entre eux, la blessure pourrait seulement commencer à cicatriser et ce n'était seulement qu'avec le temps

\- Je m'en doute. Mais je ferais tout pour me racheter.

\- Dans ce cas, tu pourrais commencer dès maintenant, glissa Noya avec un sourire malicieux perceptible jusque dans sa voix.

L'agrippant derrière le cou, le libéro le força à se pencher pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Asahi fondit lorsqu'il sentit ces lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Chaque seconde constituait un risque supplémentaire pour que Suga et Daichi ne se réveille et les découvre, mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait cure. Il voulait simplement profiter de l'instant présent, de cette chaleur qui lui embrasait le ventre, de ces mains qui caressaient les petits cheveux sur sa nuque, de ce souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, de Noya, tout simplement.

Ou peut-être pas.

Asahi sursauta lorsqu'un grondement retentit et, reconnaissant la voix grave de Daichi, commença aussitôt à paniquer. Ils étaient mal, Daichi les avait découverts. Et le capitaine de l'équipe de Karasuno ne plaisantait pas avec les heures de sommeil et la nécessité d'avoir une bonne hygiène de vie quand ils étaient en période de camps d'entraînements ou de tournois, afin que ses joueurs soient tous bien frais et dispos au matin.

Il allait encore leur passer un sermon, les regarder avec son visage si terrifiant et Asahi ne saurait plus où se mettre tant il serait gêné et…

\- Rrrrrrrrrrr.

Le capitaine de Karasuno se retourna dans son futon en laissant échapper un ronflement sonore.

Asahi et Noya ne purent réprimés un éclat de rire gêné – parce que le libéro, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, n'avait pas été très rassuré à l'idée que leur capitaine le surprenne dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne au beau milieu de la nuit et, surtout, en train de batifoler avec un de ses coéquipier (ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Noya se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait fait était presque suicidaire et qu'ils auraient quand même pu avoir leur conversation dans un autre endroit comme le réfectoire, même si le risque d'être interrompus par un de leurs coéquipiers – comme Tsukishima, qui avait le don de toujours surgir au mauvais moment et lancer l'un de ces commentaires sarcastiques dont il avait le secret avant de s'éclipser -n'était pas nul non plus)

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'aperçut que, de l'autre côté de la pièce, deux yeux mi-clos les observaient, un léger sourire esquissé sur les lèvres.

* * *

Suga voit tout, Suga entend tout, Suga sait tout ! (ou presque) Mais c'est limite un headcanon pour moi que, quoiqu'il se passe dans l'équipe de Karasuno, notre passeur adoré sera toujours rapidement au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre (et que, étant les yeux et oreilles de Daichi, il finira par le lui dire tôt ou tard).

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai loupé les nuits de juin et juillet (la première pour cause d'examen, la seconde pour cause de match des belges qui fait que j'ai totalement oublié), mais je compte bien poster au moins un texte sur Haikyu lors de la nuit de ce soir. Je viens (encore) de regarder les dvd de la première saison (pour celles qui les ont, que pensez-vous de la vf?) et ça m'a encore donné plus envie d'écrire davantage sur eux, ils sont tous tellement adorables. Alors à ce soir!


	5. La maison hantée

**Pairing:** AsaNoya

 **Notes:** OS écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la quatre-vingtième nuit du FoF sur un thème déterminé. Et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration pour le titre.

 **Thème:** Fantôme

* * *

 **La maison hantée**

Pourquoi s'était-il laissé entraîner là-dedans ? Pourquoi s'était-il convaincre par Noya que visiter la maison hantée réalisée par les classes de seconde serait sympa. Asahi n'en avait aucune idée, même si l'expression enthousiaste de Noya avait très certainement joué un grand rôle dans sa décision, et le regrettait maintenant amèrement, même s'il était heureux de pouvoir partager quelques instants avec le libéro.

Même si les décors et l'atmosphère lugubre que les étudiants étaient parvenue à recréer lui donnait vraiment la chair de poule.

L'ace ne put réprimer ainsi un hurlement de terreur lorsque qu'un hurlement à vous glacer le sang retentit tandis qu'un vampire surgissait du cercueil près duquel ils passaient.

\- T'es quand même un peu couillon sur les bords, commenta impitoyablement Nishinoya.

Asahi rit, embarrassé. C'était tout de même extrêmement gênant pour un grand échalas de dix-sept ans de sursauter comme une fillette au moindre cri effrayant ou au moindre fantôme fait de vieux draps de tissus surgissant devant eux.

\- Je suis désolé. C'est que les histoires de de vampires et fantômes, les films d'horreur et tous ces trucs d'épouvante, ça m'a toujours fait un peu peur. Quand on était petits mes sœurs ricanaient de moi parce que je criais quand elles glissaient une araignée dans mon lit. Et je n'ai jamais réussi à supporter le moindre film d'horreur : à chaque fois que mes amis en regardaient un pour Halloween, je passais toute la durée de film le visage sous les coussins du canapé, déclara-t-il nerveusement. Ils se foutaient toujours de moi, mais même en sachant que c'était presque du ketchup et des effets spéciaux, je ne savais pas regarder.

Et voilà. Ca recommençait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était paniqué ou stressé, il se mettait à raconter des choses sans queue ni tête et surtout très embarrassantes. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'enterrer profondément dans un trou et ne plus pouvoir en sortir, chose malheureusement impossible.

Si seulement il pouvait être aussi cool que Noya. Lui, malgré sa petite taille, n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Alors que lui était effrayé par tout et n'importe quoi – même son ombre avait coutume de plaisanter son père -, le libéro affrontait tout avec ce sourire bravache qu'il aimait si bien. Il n'esquivait pas, il ne fuyait pas, peu importe la difficulté il saisissait le taureau par les cornes.

Son malaise ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son compagnon, habitué à ses moments d'angoisses.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Noya en glissant sa petite main dans sa paluche nettement plus grande. Ca ne me dérange pas. Au fond, ton côté nounours, c'est ce qui fait ton charme précisa-t-il en riant.

Asahi ne savait pas trop comment réagir, même s'il supposait qu'il devait s'agir d'un compliment. Il avait parfois tant de mal à comprendre Noya, ils étaient si différents tous les deux, presque le jour et la nuit. Et comme cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble – grâce à Noya qui, prenant les devants, l'avait embrassé un soir après l'entraînement puisque lui, même s'il entretenait un sérieux béguin pour lui depuis plusieurs mois, lui n'aurait jamais osé rien faire –, il avait tellement peur de foirer quelque chose et que Noya réalise qu'il y pouvait avoir tellement mieux que lui. C'était une crainte viscérale qui le paralysait parfois au pont de ne pas pouvoir réagit. Par le passé, il n'avait pas toujours assuré – l'épisode après le match de Date Kogyo en était la preuve – et, maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, les enjeux étaient tellement plus élevés qu'il redoutait encore plus de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de son compagnon.

\- Même si je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi, ajouta le libéro. Je savais bien que, même avec des décors en carton et des araignées en plastique, ça te ficherait une trouille pas possible. Mais, comme avec les matchs qui approchent et l'entraînement d'Ukai qui nous met tous les soirs sur les rotules, on n'a vraiment plus le temps de se voir, puis que tu n'aimes pas les regards de travers de tous ces autres imbéciles dès qu'on est un peu trop proche, c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé pour qu'on puisse passer plus de temps ensemble que lorsqu'on se croise en cou-de-vent entre deux cours.

Asahi sentit l'émotion lui nouer la gorge. Chaque jour, Noya parvenait à accomplir l'exploit de le faire fondre davantage pour lui. Il avait tellement de chance de l'avoir…

\- Après, comme tu n'es pas vraiment à l'aise, on ne va peut-être pas trop traîner non plus.

Asahi hocha négativement la tête même si avec l'obscurité ambiante Nishinoya ne risquait pas de le remarquer.

\- C'est bon, le rassura-t-il, prenons notre temps. Après tout, rien ne presse.

Mais peut être fut-il amené à réviser sa position quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'un momie verdâtre surgit devant lui en lui causant une peur bleue…


End file.
